Sanity and power
by Shaddow the Spirit
Summary: Danny's slowly turning more aggressive lately, and nobody understands why, least of all Danny himself. An old ghosthunter might have some answers, but will the truth be revealed in time? And why is he getting stronger so quickly? Want answers? Then read the damn fic! Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Gathering information

Yep. A new story, after not having uploaded any fucking thing in more than half a year.

So am I just gonna abandon this story too? No way! I never abandon my stories, I just never upload :P~

I've chose to write a little differently, writing the parts I want to write at the moment, then connecting it afterwards. So much easier.

I don't own Danny Phantom, yet I own this ghosthunter guy.

Enjoy or destroy~

* * *

Guys in White Headquarters, 19.34

"So you want me to exterminate this ghost?"

The commander of the organization looked upon the man in front of him. The ghosthunter wasn't very muscularly built, and he wasn't exactly young... Around his late fifties probably... Maybe even in his early sixties. But the man had a serious reputation as one of the best ghosthunters to set foot on this earth.

The man was clad in a dark grey jacket with the light grey stripes running diagonally from the shoulders and sides on the lowest part, into the middle where they connected around the jacket's zipper. His pants were a simple pair of black jeans, with a black belt hanging around, filled with all sorts of unrecognizable equipment for tracking down and catching ghosts.

The commander of the Guys in White nodded and continued giving the little info they had on the ghost.

"He's fast and extremely powerful, despite his young age. Determined, and refuses to give up on making the city believe that he isn't a wrongdoer. He's beaten ghosts far above his level in age, experience, and knowledge. He has almost completed his task of receiving the trust of the citizens, especially the young teens. Some of the elderly people still regard him with distrust though. He spends most of his time hunting down and fighting other ghosts. We've already sent you several pictures of him, so you should know what he looks like."

It was then the ghosthunters turn to nod. "I've seen them. So... This Danny Phantom has been a pain in your side for how long now?"

"Months. He got our attention when someone put a one million dollar bounty on his head. The bounty has been revoked, but we still hunt him to capture and dissect him. We'd like to get more information on his type of ghost. Unfortunately, he's been able to avoid all attempts at capture. He seems to grow more powerful with each passing day!"

The ghosthunter, who had been sitting with his black hat covering most of his face, bowed deep in thought, snapped his head up at the last words.

"Growing... more powerful? How?"

"Every time we fight him, he seems to have surpassed himself. He uses new techniques and his attacks seem to have grown in the amount of damage they cause to our weapons. It's the same when he's fighting other ghosts."

The ghosthunter frowned darkly. "I will need some days on my own to prepare. I will take care of Phantom afterwards."

The men shook hands and departed, the commander walking to his men's quarters and the ghosthunter to his car.

* * *

Returning to his lab, the ghosthunter walked over to the parcel sitting on the table. It was from the GiW organization. Having opened it two days ago, it had revealed what little info they had on the ghost. Not much, a couple of papers, some photos, but most importantly a small box with a bit of Phantom's hair. DNA in other words.

Letting his computer scan the hair, he waited for it to read the info.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed, thinking back to all his years as a ghosthunter. In the start there were precious few ghosts around, and he often had to travel all the way to Europe, Asia, Africa or even Australia to catch rampaging ghosts. He had been a lot younger back then, of course, and it was much easier to keep up with the work. He had also been a lot more naive, believing that all ghosts were automatically evil. Later he had learned the truth.

He had been young and foolish, taken a far greater task upon his shoulders than he could handle. The target ghost kept flying around him in random patterns, making it impossible to aim properly. Not having brought the right equipment with him, Gregoir had been at a disadvantage against said ghost, who had turned around and confronted him while he was trying to sneak up on it.

The fight had only lasted a few minutes before the young man was tossed to the ground, the specter floating above him, readying a powerful blast to end the fight permanently. Closing his eyes, Gregoir had cursed himself and waited for the inevitable, but it never came. A smaller ghost of a young girl had attacked the other ghost and tossed it to the ground, receiving the vicious blow herself. Acting quickly, Gregoir had jumped to his feet and captured the ghost while it was still dazed. Turning toward the other ghost, he had demanded an explanation.

He hadn't believed her when she said she didn't do it for her own gain. But nonetheless he had accepted her company as she guided him through the country, hunting down ghosts.

Over time he had begun to trust her, and almost viewed her as a friend... Until THAT happened...

He had been checking on some of his weapons, when suddenly he was shot away from them, landing harshly on his side. Turning towards his attacker, he recognized it as a ghost he had encountered and almost vaporized a few years ago. Now the specter was back for revenge.

The fight didn't last long. He didn't have any way of defending himself without his weapons, and the ghost was sure to have taken his life had it not been for the young ghost that accompanied him. She attacked the older and far more powerful ghost, pushing him a little away from Gregoir with her body. Looking back at him with misty eyes and a small smile she said farewell without words and eradicated herself with an explosion that took out the other ghost as well.

She had given her afterlife, her last chance of being in this world, to save his human life. Gregoir had never felt so horrible as when he saw the last pieces of her vaporize together with the vicious ghost.

That day he realized that ghosts might not all be evil. He had kept this in mind every time he began hunting a new ghost, trying to find the reason behind their attacks, rather than just shooting first and asking questions later like he used to. He kept this in mind when he heard about Phantom, the young ghost teen of Amity Park.

He had done a little research on Phantom already, and he had his doubts about this particular ghost being truly evil. But if his foreboding proved true... The computer cut off his thoughts by declaring it had read the DNA through. Lot of the detail was missing, but one thing stood out clear from the screen.

The ghosthunter closed his eyes and shivered lightly. He was right. It had happened, or was ABOUT to happen.

Getting out of his chair, he began getting his things together. He had to get to Phantom, and quickly. If he didn't act quickly, Phantom could become lethal to not only Amity's population of humans, as well as ghosts, but to himself as well.

* * *

Aaand, here first chapter ends. Who is this guy? What is wrong with Danny? What's going to happen? Who knows anything? Oh yeah, I do, but you don't~

- Shaddow


	2. Mysteries of halflife

Yay, update! Sorry for the usual delay!

Is it weird that I like this story? I enjoy reading it as much as writing it! Perhaps I'm just being weird like usual?

Oh well. Enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own DP. I only own the ghosthunter Gregoir!

* * *

A flash of green and grey flew very suddenly through the air in Amity, crashed into a building and landed awkwardly on the ground in a mess of metal and weapons. Skulker winced and looked at the one who had thrown him like that.

"Get back up here and fight!"

A flash of black and white approached the ghost at about 357mph. Green blasts hit the specter over and over again, tossing it around like a child's toy. Not enjoying being flung around, Skulker formed an ectoblast himself, shooting it back at his attacker.

A pair of brown glowing eyes saw the energy flying towards his body, nearly before it happened. Catching it in his right hand, he shot it back, hitting Skulker between the eyes, sending him crashing painfully into a building.

"What's wrong Skulker? Can't measure up?"

Danny grinned, changing direction in less than a millisecond, making it impossible for Skulker to aim.

Skulker had had enough. If Phantom didn't capture him in that damn soup container, he was going to get blasted to pieces! It would take weeks to repair his suit!

But Danny didn't capture him with the thermos. Instead he blasted Skulker again, successfully breaking his wings and blasting off the left arm.

Whilst being tossed back and forth inside of the helmet, the green blob began fearing that Phantom was actually going to kill him.

Sure, he had been attacking the town more frequently lately, but the whelp wasn't a murder... Was he?

Feeling terror begin to make his body shake, Skulker swallowed the last of his hurt pride, and tried to flee.

"Get back here you coward!"

Feeling the warmth of the blast long before it hit him, Skulker didn't realize what was going on before he was lying weakly on the pavement, too exhausted to move. Closing his eyes he waited for the inevitable.

Sighing deeply, Danny sucked the wounded ghost into the thermos, barely hearing the relieved sigh from the specter.

Time to get back to school.

* * *

"Why didn't you capture him sooner?"

Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. It just seemed like... I just felt like the fight wasn't over. I still feel unsatisfied. I can't explain it."

Sam shook her head. "Danny, your job is to keep Amity ghost free, not to beat every single ghost passing through into the next century!"

Tucker interrupted her. "More like the next millennium! Danny, you're growing stronger with each passing day! That fight looked awesome! And what's the problem Sam, if Danny just chases the ghosts away, they'll keep coming back. He has to teach them a lesson about staying home, doesn't he? Why shouldn't he start getting rougher when they don't get the message?"

Sam scowled at him. She'd always been a bit bossy, and she certainly didn't like not being right. Perhaps it was a side effect of being raised by such ridiculously rich parents.

Danny sighed mentally. Now they began again. Sam was stubbornly defending her viewpoint and Tucker refused to listen to any sort of logic. Danny just stopped listening and looked the other way, getting lost in his thoughts.

Sam was actually right about something; he shouldn't be beating the ghosts like this, but in all honesty... He was finding it harder and harder to forgive people these days. He wanted to beat these ghost unconscious, worse than what he had done to Skulker. He wanted to punch the jocks when they went after him, he wanted to trip Paulina when she was dissing him. But worse...

He wasn't horrified of turning into Dan any longer. He was still sort of scared of the thought, he was still scared of HIM and he certainly didn't want to become like him, but still... It wasn't as bad as it had been a few months ago. He didn't tell Sam and Tucker. They wouldn't understand.

Sighing, Danny turned his head back to his arguing friends. Did they ever stop at all? Sometimes he felt like HE was the only one keeping the group together.

Perhaps he was. He didn't really care any longer.

* * *

Gregoir checked his backpack for the fifth time. Everything was there, but he still had this nagging feeling that he was forgetting something important... He would just have to improvise if necessary.

Rushing out the door to reach his airplane in time, he locked his door, putting a small note on the door.

"Not home"

As the car drove towards the airport, a small bottle containing some unidentifiable liquid was left standing forgotten on the kitchen table.

* * *

Short chapter, sorry. But this is my new way of writing ^^"


End file.
